The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus such as a facsimile device.
Conventionally, a facsimile device including a reader unit, a recorder unit, and a controller for controlling these units to transmit/receive data to/from another facsimile device is known.
In the facsimile device, when an original is to be transmitted, one side of each original is read one by one by an image sensor provided to the reader unit, and read data is converted to predetermined transmission data by the controller. The transmission data is transmitted to a destination facsimile apparatus through a communication control unit. Upon receipt of data, data transmitted from another facsimile device is converted to recording data, and the converted data is printed out on one side of a recording sheet by the recorder unit.
In the facsimile device, when a copying operation is to be performed, the reader unit reads one side of each original one by one, and the recorder unit prints out the read data on one side of a recording sheet.
However, in the prior art, data which can be recorded on both sides of a recording sheet can only be recorded on one side, resulting in waste of recording sheets.